


the whole world smiles with you

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Omega Jemma Simmons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short prompt ficlets I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.I've marked explicit shorts with an '*'.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[CSI AU' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21580313)

3\.  "[I said this would be a disaster but NO, no one EVER listens to me."  for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21580334)

4\.   ***** '[Beg; Dominate (Bucky)' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21580877)

5\.  '[Tea' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21580904)

6\.   ***** "[How did you want me?" for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21580922)

7\.  '[Crisp' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21582257)

8\.  '[Roman Empire AU' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21582284)

9\.   ***** '[Bite; Love' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21582296)

10\.  '[Vampires AU' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21582332)

11\.  '[Vampires AU (ii)' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21582353)

12\.  '[Pirates AU' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21582383)

13\.  '[Wrath' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21582392)

14\.  '[The travel agent got it wrong' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21582419)

15\.   ***** '[Deep penetration' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/21776492)

16\.  '[Secret relationship' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/22750478)

17\.  '[Burning Desire' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/23649588)

18\.   ***** '[A/B/O; Begging; Blindfolds' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/24315423)

19\.   ***** '[Sex Pollen; Begging; Wet & Messy' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/24340833)

20\.  '[Roman Empire AU' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/26099070)

21\.   ***** '[A/B/O; Begging; Blindfolds; Part 2' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/26099088)

22\.   ***** '[Deep Penetration; Part 2' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/26099118)

23\.  '[So many parts' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/27020322)

24\.  '[Fireplace' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/27690312)

25.  '[Jemma is a literal star AU' for thestarfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/32330577)

26.   ***** '[Antiques' for thestarfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543617/chapters/33227148)

 


	2. 'CSI AU' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147503159539/and-if-i-can-do-three-because-im-a-greedy).

“Please…PLEASE, Jems…tell us that hair’s a match…” Steve handed her the evidence bag and hopped up on the opposite counter.  

“Doll, if you could do this for us…we will take you out for the NICEST dinner ever tonight…”  Bucky promised.  “And even if it’s not Rumlow’s, you’re still in for a pretty nice dinner, cuz I love ya.”  

“If this isn’t Rumlow’s hair, I’m a monkey’s uncle…” Jemma excitedly slid the slide into the microscope, eager to prove the hunch they all shared. 

And sure enough, the hair was a match, proving once and for all that Rumlow was the killer they were looking for.  

She got two big kisses before they ran off with the evidence to procure a warrant. 


	3. "I said this would be a disaster but NO, no one EVER listens to me." for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147868394459/stevejemmabucky-and-i-said-this-would-be-a).

Jemma and Bucky rolled their eyes.  

“It’s not a disaster…not yet…” Jemma insisted, jamming her finger on the down button on the elevator.  

“It’s close enough…why didn’t we make reservations?” Steve asked.   

“It’s not a disaster if we get to spend the evening together, Stevie…” Bucky reminded him.  

Steve sighed, “I know, but it’s our first anniversary…we really should have made reservations…”  

“I can cook dinner,” Jemma offered.  “If you want this evening to TRULY be a disaster, that is…”  

 _That_ made him smile.  Made both he and Bucky smile.  So that made three of them, grinning at each other like a bunch of idiots.  

“I’ll cook,” Bucky offered.  “Anything to keep Jemma out of the kitchen…”  


	4. *'Beg; Dominate (Bucky)' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148215163954/beg-for-buckyjemmasteve-please).

Bucky nuzzled her thigh, pressing his lips to Steve’s hand, which was there, holding them apart for him.  

Jemma shook and shuddered, trying to move her hips closer to Bucky’s mouth. “Please…Bucky…please…”  

Steve grunted as she squirmed in his lap, undoubtedly squeezing his cock inside her as she did.  

Bucky grinned, taking pity on her and flicking his tongue out to catch her clit.  She let out a strangled cry, moving in Steve’s lap again.  

“Buck, c’mon…” Steve’s hips thrust up into her, a shallow movement, given that he had her pinned down on his length.  Impaled.  It was probably the worst kind of teasing torture for both of them. 

“In a minute…” he chided, leaning down to flick her clit again.  


	5. 'Tea' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148562149099/and-because-i-am-canadian-so-i-know-these-go).

The snow fell gently at first, sticking to her eyelashes and melting on her cheeks. The snowballs practically exploded when they collided with their targets.  

But when it started falling more heavily, it was time to go inside.  Time to strip off coats and clothes and cuddle on the couch in their thermal underwear.  Time for hot tea and tangled limbs.  Bucky’s tea was better than Steve’s, but they both agreed that hers was the best.  

Time for Jemma to take an afternoon nap on both of her boys as the snow turned everything white.  


	6. *"How did you want me?" for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149617428039/buckyjemmasteve-how-did-you-want-me).

Steve’s hands were behind her, and a dull snap preceded the descent of her bra to the floor.  “Completely undressed?” His hands dropped to her hips, thumbs dipping beneath the elastic of her panties.  

Bucky’s mouth was dry. He licked his lips and nodded, “Yeah…that’d be…perfect…”  

She smiled shyly as Steve’s thumbs tugging down on the waistband of her underwear; pushing it down, down, down her thighs until she could kick them off.  Her eyes were dark as she drank him in.  She pointed at him, her smile spreading into a grin as she crooked her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. “Come here, Sargeant Barnes…”  


	7. 'Crisp' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150132394974/stevejemmabucky-crisp)

Jemma inhaled deeply as she opened the door to the cabin.  She’d woken up to a note on the pillow and breakfast warming in the oven.

Both of her boys were outside chopping wood.  And she’d be remiss if she didn’t go out to watch _that._

The air was chilly, but the sun was warm.  It felt delightfully crisp.  A perfect autumn morning.  

Birds were chirping, and Bucky and Steve were racing to see how much wood they could chop.  She sipped from her cup of tea and sighed happily.

Best holiday EVER.  


	8. 'Roman Empire AU' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148886910444/buckyjemmasteve-roman-empire-au).

Jemma never once thought she’d see them outside the stadium. But one look at the muscled men standing in front of her and she knew exactly who they were.  

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes:  Famed chariot racers.  

She’d never seen them frequent her father’s tavern before, and she had no idea why they were here.  

Steve slapped a bag of coins on the table.  “We’re free men now, can we get a drink?’  

Jemma leapt into action, grabbing two bowls from a shelf and filling each with wine.  “Congratulations,” she said with a smile.  

A smile that both of them returned.


	9. *'Bite; Love' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151081208319/buckyjemmasteve-6-16).

Steve jumped a little when he felt Jemma’s teeth nip at his skin.  She glanced up at him quizzically, her teeth sinking just a little further with the next bite.  His breath huffed out and he shifted slightly, trying to angle himself just right so he could press against her, relieve the ache in his groin that those little love nips were causing.  

“Bucky told you?” he guessed, trying and failing to stifle his laughter.  

“He did…” she glanced back at the man in question, currently standing at the foot of the bed and yanking off his shirt.  

“I did what? What’d I do?” Bucky asked, looking sufficiently innocent, given the charges against him.


	10. 'Vampires AU' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152322651829/buckyjemmasteve-vampires-au).

“Buck, I can’t believe you did this!”  Steve stopped pacing to run his hands through his hair, freezing when the body on the sofa stirred.  

“I had to, Stevie…she wasn’t breathin’…you’d’a done the same thing.  Pretty little thing like that…doesn’t deserve to die alone in the street.”  

“She deserves to live this curse of a life with us, though?” Steve gestured vaguely around the brownstone. The same brownstone they’d lived in since the forties.  Off and on, so that the neighbors didn’t wise up and realize that the two fellas in 5654 never got any older.  “We have to keep her now!  We have to teach her the way of things!  Watch her. Make sure she doesn’t kill anybody!”

The brunette sat up straight, clutching her throat.  Panicking.  Her mouth gaped and her fangs were already extended.  

Bucky and Steve leapt into action, kneeling beside her to calm her down.  

“Ma’am?” Steve started. “Ma’am I know this is odd and—“  

“Jemma,” Bucky supplied, careful not to look Steve in the eye.  “Her name’s Jemma.”  

Steve’s head snapped towards him.  “Jemma? This is Jemma?  Dr. Simmons? Buck…I swear to everything that is holy…”

“Oh stop it, Steve. Ain’t nothin’ holy to us anymore, so you know that’s an empty threat.”  

“This isn’t your doing, is it?” the other man narrowed his eyes.  “Buck…did you bite the Red Cross Doctor?”  

“Come ON.  You see bite marks on her?  She got mugged.  I didn’t get there in time to save her, or I would have.”  

A loud raspy sound drew their attention back to the task at hand.

“Dr. Simmons?” Bucky reached for her hand.  “Dr. Simmons, stop trying to breathe.  You don’t have to anymore.”  


	11. 'Vampires AU (ii)' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152521861709/buckyjemmasteve-vampires-au-2).

“What do you mean, I’m a vampire?” Jemma looked between the two men incredulously.  “There’s no such thing.”  

Bucky shrugged.  “There is.  Because you are one.”  

“So now…what?  I’m going to suck blood and turn into a bat?”

Steve shook his head. “No.  No one actually turns into a bat.”  

“Or drinks blood?” Jemma asked hopefully.  

Bucky and Steve looked nervously at each other.  

Jemma felt her heart sink. This was real.  Or at least, it was a very real dream.  And in either situation, it was better to make the best of a bad situation than wallowing in it.  This is the part where she’d take a deep breath if she needed to breath anymore.

“Oh…bollocks.  I’m going to have to find another job, aren’t I? Can’t very well be working in a blood bank when I’m a vampire.  Bit like old me working in a chocolate shop…”  


	12. 'Pirates AU' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152482145919/buckyjemmasteve-pirates-au).

And even as Bucky and Steve sat there on their knees, her sword pointed at them, swishing as she flicked it in circles around their faces, they knew.  

As the ropes chafed their wrists, the hardwood of the deck made their knees ache…and neither of them were really bothered at all.  

Because on this, their darkest day, they’d looked up to a familiar face.  Jemma Simmons.  Jemma Simmons was the Dread Pirate Captain.  And Jemma Simmons would never hurt them.  


	13. 'Wrath' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155740288139/buckyjemmasteve-wrath).

“Would you stop that already?” Jemma jumped up in the air, making a mad grab for her phone.  It soared over her head, only to be caught by Bucky.  

Bucky laughed.  “Why would we?  You’re adorable when you’re all flustered.”  He lobbed it over to Steve.  

“He’s right, Short-Stack.” Steve grinned and held it just out of her reach.  

Jemma stopped jumping. “Fine.  If that’s how you want it…behold my wrath.”  She wiggled her fingers in the hair, moving towards Steve.

“Oh no you don’t!” He yelped, handing off the phone immediately.  

“Oh c’mon, Steve!” Bucky protested.  “Seriously? You’d better hope none of our enemies find out that the way to take you down is the threat of tickles.  Because damn.  The country would sure be in trouble.”


	14. 'The travel agent got it wrong' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156297337619/buckyjemmasteve-the-travel-agent-was-wrong).

“I don’t care WHAT that woman said. A _puddle_ that extends to the back door is NOT riverfront property…” Steve groused.  

Jemma giggled and looped her arm through Bucky’s.  “Don’t be such a spoilsport, Steve…this is our vacation.”  

“Riverfront property brings to mind a certain…image?” Steve dropped the suitcases down on the floor of the cabin.  “That image does not include dead earthworms in an ankle deep puddle.”

“So it rained,” Bucky interjected.  “Travel agents can’t control the weather, Steve.”  

He shook his head.  “I’m not leaving her a five star review.”  


	15. *'Deep penetration' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156995865313/buckyjemmasteve-deep-penetration).

Jemma was panting for it by the time Steve had finished getting her ready.  He’d started out with one finger, moving gradually up to three, and she was all lubed up and ready for him.  She knew he was bigger, thicker than three fingers and she was shaking as he pressed the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscle.  

Bucky’s breath was hot in her ear, his hands stroked up and down her spine as Steve pushed slowly into her ass.  

“Goddamn, you feel so good, doll…” he murmured as she squeezed around him.  “Gonna feel even better with both of us in you.”  

Jemma’s mouth opened on a moan as Steve bottomed out.  


	16. 'Secret relationship' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158253299129/can-you-do-jemmabuckysteve-for-8-secret).

It was Jemma’s favorite part of the day.  The time of day where she wore her biggest smile, and she couldn’t even tell anyone the real reason for the smile, so everything really thought she was living for the weekend. 

Which wasn’t a lie, exactly.  She was living for the weekend. And she spent her weekends with Bucky and Steve.  Nobody had to know about her secret home life.  No matter how much she wanted to shout it from the rooftops.  


	17. 'Burning Desire' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159650345924/can-you-do-burning-desire-by-lana-del-rey-for).
> 
> Song is 'Burning Desire' - Lana Del Rey.

‘Okay, but you gotta tell us, doll…how did you convince Coulson to let you borrow Lola?” Bucky asked.  “If I so much as sneeze in Lola’s presence, I get a dirty look…”  

Jemma snickered.  “Well.  I might have told him it was for my date with Captain America…Steve, you’re going to have to sit in the driver’s seat while I take a picture later.  Just to fulfill a few promises I might have made…”  

Steve sighed.  “Fine.  But make sure it’s a good one, it’s probably going out in his Christmas cards this year…”

“I’m assuming that means sex in the backseat is out?” Bucky asked.  “Asking for a friend…”  

Laughing, Jemma winked in his direction as she made a left hand turn.  “I wore a dress on this date…we’re at least snogging back there…’third base’, as you seem to so lovingly refer to it?”


	18. *'A/B/O; Begging; Blindfolds' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160442710504/buckyjemmasteve-1-23-26).

Jemma quivered on the bed, the ache between her legs was almost unbearable.  

Not being able to see heightened her other senses, and she felt she was almost drowning in her alpha’s scent.  Bucky growled, his hands pressing her thighs roughly apart.  

Steve slid in behind her, his scent fainter than Bucky’s, but still there.  Still a comfort.  Steve cupped her breasts as Bucky’s fingers pressed up into her slick opening, working her open.  

“Please…” she whimpered, her hands reaching out for Bucky.  She let out a long groan as he moved closer to her, his cock pressing at her entrance before thrusting fully into her.  

She gripped his shoulders, realizing now how much she liked not being able to see.  

Feeling her alpha as he took her, the heat from his skin, his scent mixing with hers and with Steve’s…

It took her no time at all to come.  


	19. *'Sex Pollen; Begging; Wet & Messy' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160719711979/last-one-can-you-do-jemmabuckysteve-sex-pollen).

Jemma moaned.  “Please…Bucky…touch me…please?”  

She was so wet down there.  So wet and slippery and aching for someone to touch her.  

Steve’s hands went around her waist, hauling her up onto a table.  He spread her thighs while Bucky tugged down on her nylons and panties.  He buried his face between her legs and groaned while he lapped at her clit.  

Steve’s fingers pinched at her nipples, and she cried out when she found her release.  It was quick.  Messy.  And it didn’t relieve a damn thing.  

“More…please…” she pleaded.  


	20. 'Roman Empire AU; Part 2' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163078830149/gladiators).

The smiles, as it turned out, weren’t the only thing the two former-gladiators gave to the young barkeep’s daughter.  

Steve and Bucky were regular customers in her father’s tavern after that first night.  And it became clear it wasn’t the ale they were after.  

If it wasn’t the flowers Jemma found inexplicably left on the tables when they left, it was definitely the stolen kisses she shared with them out in the darkness of the corridor between the tavern and the building next door.  

“Are you sure this is alright?” Bucky murmured, his fingers carding softly through her hair.  “Are you sure there isn’t one of us you like better?”  

“We wouldn’t be offended…” Steve added, his fingers trailing down her bare shoulder as far down as her elbow before moving back up.

It was something new and exciting.  And she wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity.  If she didn’t have to choose, she certainly wasn’t going to.  

“This is more than alright,” she assured them.  “Much more than alright.” 


	21. *'A/B/O; Begging; Blindfolds; Part 2' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163156702764/take-up-shelter-in-the-base-of-my-spine).

She nuzzled softly against Steve’s throat, his scent still engulfing her.  It was definitely stronger than Bucky’s now.  

As Steve’s knot swelled inside her, she could feel rather than hear him purring against her.  It was a rumble that started deep in his chest, moving up and out and rattling around in hers.  

Bucky’s lips appeared on her shoulder, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as he helped her remain upright.  “You’re so beautiful right now, doll…” he murmured.    


	22. *'Deep Penetration; Part 2' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163182422328/twice-as-deep).

It was, in a word, intense.  

Jemma was glad they were so steady and strong, because she wasn’t worth anything once they started moving.  

She wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck and  _held on_.

Steve’s hands were firmly on her waist, and Bucky coaxed her up and down so they could thrust gently up into her.  

“You okay, sweetheart?” Steve murmured, his warm breath yet another sensation Jemma had to catalog.

She managed to nod, to make some semblance of a noise as her first (of many) orgasms hit her.   


	23. 'So many parts' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164718824179/so-many-parts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roadtrip au ‘we’re on a roadtrip with some friends and we have to share a hotel room and there’s only one bed and a whole lot of sexual tension’ au

Jemma ended up in the middle.  Which wasn’t the worst thing ever, she supposed.  Even though the both of them were absolute bed hogs.  

And warm.  So very warm.  

When she awoke, parts of  _her_  were pressed to parts of  _them_.  Her bum was smushed against Bucky’s hips, her chest to Steve’s back.  Her arm draped over Steve’s body as he laced his fingers with hers.  

Bucky’s hips pressed forward against her, and his lips pressed down against her shoulder.

To say it had been a long time coming was an understatement.


	24. 'Fireplace' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165743365604/looking-for-a-fight).

“You’re supposed to start with kindling, you punk…”  Bucky nudged Steve out of the way.  "You gotta light the kindling first…"  

“Not with a gas log heater, Buck…” Steve muttered under his breath.  "The pilot went out is all…"  

Bucky sniffed and sat back on his haunches.  "I could probably light it better than you.“

"You lookin’ for a fight or something?”  Steve teased, finally getting the thing lit and turning up the knob on the side.  

Jemma was curled up with a pillow on the bed.  "If you fight, can you do it over here so I can watch? I can’t very well be a spectator from over here on the bed…"  


	25. 'Jemma is a literal star AU' for thestarfishdancer

Bucky and Steve gawked at the woman standing in the doorway.  Her skin glittered and glistened in the dim light from the candle in the window.  "Hello?“ Steve ventured. "Can we help–”  

“I need to find my way home,” she said bluntly, blinking a few times.  "Can you help me with  _that_?“  

"Depends on where home is,” Bucky replied.  "If it’s in the district, then sure, but–“  

"It’s there…” she pointed up in the sky.  Up to a particularly  _dim_ part of the sky, now that they were looking at it.  "I’m Jemma.  I fell from the sky.  Can you help me?“

Steve swallowed thickly, looking up where she pointed and back at Bucky.  "We can try.”   

 


	26. *'Antiques' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

Jemma eyed the two mannequins in the window of the shop. They looked strangely familiar. As if their names were on the tip of her tongue.  

The one on the left was dressed in a dapper suit and top hat, directly opposing his longish brown hair that was haphazardly stuffed beneath the hat. His left hand was silver, glinting in the yellowish glare from the bulbs above him.  

The one on the right had on a military uniform. If she had to guess, she’d say it was World War II, but she wasn’t a historian, so she couldn’t be sure. He had short blond hair. The beginnings of a beard.  

She couldn’t recall ever seeing this much detail in shop mannequins, but then again, this shop always seemed to have strange and odd items for sale.  

Her tongue itched with the names of the fellows of whom they reminded her, but she still couldn’t be sure. She pressed her hand against the glass and narrowed her eyes, squinting into the dimly lit window display and willing herself to vocalize.

She could feel the strength in his arm as he wrapped it around her, the plates clicking softly as he pulled her down against his groin, rocking up into her and forcing a gasp from between her lips.

Lips that quirked up at the brush from a second pair of hands directly behind her, at the feel of stubble as he nuzzled the nape of her neck.  "Jemma…" the man behind her whispered.  

Suddenly it was clear. The fog had lifted, her eyes flew wide and she slammed her palm against the glass.  "Bucky?  Steve?“  

They were unmoving, save for their eyes, which flitted around worriedly, stilling when they focused on her.  

Something very strange had happened here.  And she was going to find out what.  

"I’ll.. I’ll save you. I’ll buy you… I'll…” she trailed off, unsure of what to do or who to even call for something like this.  

“I’ll save you,” she promised.

 


End file.
